Ridiculous Histories Wiki
We currently have . If you would like to add one, type in the name of your article-to-be and click on "Create New Article!" width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create New Article Welcome to the Ridiculous Histories Wiki Hello and welcome to Ridiculous Histories Wikia! This Wikia is all about retelling history in a hugely nonsencical way! When we say "rewrite," you put your own twist on something in history. Please, don't be afraid to add your own pages or edit others (Within reason of course). Just don't use a whole lot of profanity please. Though none is encouraged, small amounts will be accepted. Go nuts and have fun! Helpful Pages These are some pages to help you around the Wiki *Ridiculous History article list *Wikia Help Coat of Arms Japan (Ruins of Vienna).png|From Ruins of Vienna BEATLES.jpg|and the Musical Universe Cold Trooper.jpg|To Greatness Combined KGB.jpg|It's all Ridiculously Russian! Popular Topics These are categories or topics that are being constantly worked on or are just very popular amongst the community. *Ruins of Vienna *Greatness Combined! *Musical Universe The Way of Ridiculous Histories In Ridiculous Histories, you retell history as you want it! The only thing to this little "game" is that the event or time period has to start similarly and end similarly. You can also write rediculous future histories, where you tell what happens in the future, but as if it already happened. This is similar to Alternate and Future Histories Wiki, but the biggest difference is that Alt and Future Hists are serious and Ridic Hists aren't serious at all. EX: Start: "WWII started when the Polish Prime Minister spilled some of his coffee on Hitler. After this, Hitler wanted revenge. He told his troops to use the latest water-squirter gun technology they could find to invade poland. They went in on Rhino back and the Polish meat-flinging army couldnt stop the Nazi invasion.: End: "After Joseph Stalin broke into Hitler's mansion, he was apprehended by the SS, but quickely beat them with his 10 foot long saussage. Stalin then Hit Hitler across the face and he fell down in pain and agreed to surrender." It began the similarly: Hitler invaded Poland, and ended similarly: Hitler was defeated by the Russian forces, BUT, anything could have happend to make it start and end and absolutely anything could have happened in the middle, like aliens abducting President Roosevelt or Napoleon Bonaparte coming to the future in a time machine and commanding the Ethiopian Marines in the Battle of Neptune and so on. This is like an Alternate History, but with huge imagination! You can "retell" anything, from WWII to the Evolution of Man to the Fall of the Ottoman Empire to the first TV and on and on and on. Just be sure that it makes no sense! That's where the fun comes in. So have fun messing up known history! Admin Notice Board This is where Admins will update everyone on what's going on. Please check and update regularly. Important Notices *Alright new admins, time to polish this new turd! But in all seriousness, do what you think is right. *Gather as many people to join as possible! I love seeing you guys here, but let's make the site grow a little. *Steffy Deffy was talking in school today (may 9th) and she wanted to change the theme of the Wiki. If you want to keep the current design or want to suggest how it should look, drop a message on her wall. We will vote if we want to change it or not eventually. X-145 21:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) *I'm trying something new with few of the Infobox templates. If there are any problems or objections feel free to discuss. -Kogasa 18:27, May 13, 2012 (UTC) *Ok guys, I'm just trying a little someething with the colors, just tell me if ya don't like it. ;) ~ Scraw 21:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) *Hey!! like the new colors of the wiki, if not just tell me on my wall:)Steffy deffySteph *Ok, fellow admins, we've got some tasks to finish! Here are some of the major ones: *#Connect the Wiki to facebook -- I hate how they're turning Wiki into a social networking site, but this is a good way to get more people to come on here! *#Make sure every page has a category -- This is important, other wise lots of things get lost. **Images need to be categorised as well. I know it's hard to forget, but, just so the images can be easy to find. To Do List *Create Articles *Gather More Creators and Editors *Add fitting Pictures *Add to the stub articles! If you see a stub article, I probably created it, but you can make it anything you want! I'll have the first couple sentences up, but anyone can expand it Latest activity Category:Browse